413 An Embarrassment of Bitches
by KateB-fan
Summary: Al día siguiente de todo el revuelo por los perros, las cosas no están como siempre para Rick y Kate, aún se ajustan a su nueva "relación". Espero que les guste!


**413 An Embarrassment of Bitches**

Kate se reclinó en su silla pensativa. Había logrado muchos avances con Castle esos días, pero curiosamente, se sentía un poco alejada ahora, sobre todo después de haber compartido la custodia del adorable Royal.

Es que él estaba raro, él parecía estar incómodo con esa nueva situación de ambos. Y ella apenas podía manejar sus sentimientos, su necesidad de él.

Lo vio pasar, enfrascado en una conversación telefónica con Alexis y sonrió. Estaba agradecida de tenerlo. Como fuera que lo tenía en ese momento.

Se levantó sin meditarlo demasiado y se acercó a él. Justo estaba entrando en la sala de descanso para prepararse un café. Ella llevaba la taza en la mano, para tener un pretexto.

-Hey…- dijo ella como al pasar, él acababa de cortar la comunicación.

-Hey… pensé que estabas ocupada- dijo él tratando de sonreír.

-Solo… lo normal…- dijo ella y sonrió, acercándose a la máquina.

-Tomando un respiro…- dijo él.

-De hecho… el café fue una excusa…- dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Una excusa?- Rick pretendió no comprender.

-Te vi pasar y… quise venir a verte…- dijo y desvió la mirada, algo avergonzada.

-Bien…- solo pudo decir él.

-Me preguntaba si… si te gustaría venir a mi casa luego del trabajo… a… a tomarnos unas cervezas y mirar alguna película…- sonaba poco convincente y lo sabía.

-¿Realmente quieres eso?- le preguntó él.

-En realidad quiero cualquier cosa que signifique estar cerca de ti…- dijo ella y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Kate…

-Lo siento… evidentemente no es el mismo momento para ambos…- dijo e hizo el ademán de irse.

-Espera…- él la sostuvo un momento del brazo- a mi me encanta todo lo que compartimos, Kate… pero no puedo mentirte… siempre estoy queriendo más… y yo se que por ahora no puedes darme más, entonces me frustro… y todo se complica…

-Rick…

-No, en serio, Kate… no tienes que explicarme nada…- tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente, Kate sintió un cosquilleo difícil de disimular- a mi me fascina dormir contigo, besarte de tanto en tanto… pero no somos adolescentes…

-Ya lo se…

-Y no quiero confundirme ni confundirte… yo quiero más que esto…

-Pero…

-No puedes darme más… lo se… el tema es que no se si es bueno forzar una situación entre nosotros… inevitablemente, si voy a tu casa empezaré a besarte, luego querré hacerte el amor… y eso es un detalle, créeme, yo me conozco…

-Entonces retrocedemos todo lo que avanzamos…

-No lo se… no se si retrocedemos… más bien creo que actuamos con cautela…

-Yo no quiero cautela, Rick… te necesito a ti… necesito sentirte cerca, abrazarte, reírme contigo… ¿qué clase de relación pretendes tener conmigo si cuando te pido que estés a mi lado te asustas y te vas?- le dijo algo molesta.

-Una relación adulta…- dijo él.

-Pues a mi no me parece…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Está bien… iré a tu casa esta noche… y que sea lo que tenga que ser…- dijo él y suspiró.

* * *

Cuando salió por la puerta, Kate sonrió un poco. Sabía que él tenía algo de razón. Pero simplemente, no podía evitar necesitarlo. Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo manejar las cosas para no echarlo todo a perder.

Él le prometió ir a su casa más tarde, así que ella llegó, preparó algo rápido de comer y se dio una ducha mientras lo esperaba.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, él sonrió, tratando de parecer distendido. Y eso originó una sonrisa en ella, sabía del esfuerzo que él hacía.

-Pasa…- le dijo y cuando él entró lo tomó de la cara y besó su mejilla.

Rick se acomodó en el sillón mientras ella buscaba las cervezas y llevaba la comida que había preparado.

Se sentó a su lado y sonrió algo incómoda. Le extendió la botella y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Encendieron la televisión. En un canal estaban repitiendo un episodio de Moonlighting y Kate sonrió.

-Me encantaba esta serie… y estaba enamorada de Bruce Willis…

-Hmmm… romance en el trabajo que termina mal…

-Bueno… no todo puede ser perfecto…- dijo ella sonriendo y lo codeó.

-¿Bruce Willis?

-¿Por qué no? Es un héroe de acción…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada ante la cara de Rick.

-No pensé que fuera tu tipo…- reflexionó.

-Estás celoso…- dijo ella divertida.

-Quizás un poco…- admitió.

-No tienes mucho que envidiarle…

-Me alegra…- no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Comemos?- le preguntó y él asintió.

Comieron mientras veían el episodio y cada tanto intercambiaron ideas. Kate se sorprendió de que él también hubiese mirado un par de capítulos.

Y cuando terminaron de comer, ella se desperezó y se recostó sobre el hombro de él, al principio le resultó extraño, pero luego se fue relajando. El programa terminó y empezó otro, pero a ellos no pareció importarles. Estaban demasiado enfrascados en sentirse cerca uno del otro.

Y llegó el momento en que él desplazó su brazo y la atrajo un poco más hacia su cuerpo, sin mirarla, cerrando los ojos al percibir una bocanada de su perfume. Kate suspiró en sus brazos y sintió su corazón acelerase por debajo de la tela de la camisa que él llevaba puesta.

-Lo siento...- dijo y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-A esto me refería…- le dijo mirándola con intensidad.

Kate se estiró y besó sus labios con delicadeza. Tomó su mano mientras lo besaba y la colocó sobre su propio pecho, mostrándole cuan agitado latía su corazón también.

-Kate…- dijo él en voz bajísima entre besos.

-Hay cosas… que no se pueden ocultar…- dijo ella y suspiró cuando sintió los dedos de él danzando suavemente por su pecho, casi con respeto.

-Eso es cierto…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara, separándola para mirarla a los ojos.

-Por favor, no te alejes de mi…- le dijo en tono de súplica.

-Aunque quisiera no podría…- le dijo él mientras acariciaba su cara- pero tomemos esto con calma, porque si no, no respondo…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y sonrió- pero entonces no me acaricies la mano como lo hiciste ayer, porque la que no responde soy yo…- dijo y se ruborizó.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Me acariciaste el corazón… y me imaginé tantas cosas…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Alguna de ellas fue interesante?- bromeó él.

-Depende de cómo lo mires…- sonrió ella misteriosa.

-Créeme, lo miro desde todos los ángulos…

-Entonces si… fue muy interesante…

-¿Y hubo algo relacionado con estar esposados… o quizás con los ojos vendados… o…?

-¡Castle!- lo cortó ella y lanzó una carcajada.

-Creo que mejor me voy…- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos como despedida- ¿me acompañas a la puerta?

-Si…- dijo ella en voz baja, realmente quería que se quedara, pero no se animó a proponerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, con los dedos entrelazados, Rick la soltó y ella abrió la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, detective…- dijo él y besó su frente con ternura.

-Hasta mañana, Castle…- dijo ella y sonrió, se colocó en puntas de pie y besó su mejilla, retardando el momento para poder quedarse ahí un poco más.

-Hmm… creo que soñaré contigo toda la noche…- dijo él en voz baja y ella sofocó una carcajada.

-No serás el único…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-¿Podría usar tu ducha antes de irme?- dijo con cara de incomodidad.

-¡Castle!- lo cortó ella y él le guiñó el ojo.

Kate empujó la puerta, se apoyó en ella y suspiró. Claro que podían tomarse su tiempo y continuar yendo despacio. Solo tenía que averiguar cuál era la velocidad ideal para que esa "relación" funcionara al máximo…

* * *

**Sigo avanzando porque no quiero quedarme atrás con esta historia principal! Gracias por el apoyo!**


End file.
